Segundo al mando
by Chess-Kitten
Summary: Por un "error" del comandante, la vida de dos integrantes corre peligro. Keith y Lance son enviados a una peligrosa misión a un planeta de hielo llamado Cristal, a la caza de una legendaria medicina, pero pronto su rivalidad complicara las cosas...


Ni el universo de Voltron ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**El segundo al mando**

-¡Arriba! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!- exclamó diligentemente un joven comandante, sacudiendo los hombros de otro chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, Keith?- bufó el aludido, con apenas un ojo abierto, y con las más claras intenciones de ignorarle.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué quiero? ¡Es hora de entrenar!

-Por favor, sólo cinco minutos más...- rogó, dándose media vuelta en la cama.

Pero la petición no fue escuchada y al instante las sábanas terminaron en el suelo a un lado, hechas un rollo. Acto seguido se abrió completamente la diminuta ventana y una ráfaga de aire gélido invadió el cuarto dejando un ambiente imposible para volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Maldita sea, tú ganas- se rindió, sentándose. Keith sonrió satisfecho y corrió a los cuartos de junto donde se repitió la escena.

El muchacho, dentro de lo que los constantes alientos, acosos más bien diría, de su líder se lo permitían, se tomó su tiempo para vestirse. Aún pese a eso había sido el primero, sin contar a su comandante, en bajar hasta la puerta del castillo. Esperaron un par de minutos para que descendieran los otros dos, y entretanto, no cesó en ver de reojo la alarmante calma de Keith. ¿A qué persona normal se le ocurría ir a entrenar, en pleno invierno, apenas despuntaba el alba? Por donde lo viera, parecía una locura.

Cierto era que si lo hacía y los exhortaba a hacerlo también, era por el bien del equipo, aunque la mayor parte de las veces resultaba por sobre todo un gran fastidio. Los ataques de la poderosa armada de Zarkon se habían tornado demasiado frecuentes y de cada uno solía volver al castillo algo magullado, con alguna que otra contractura y hecho un manojo de nervios. Con semejante estilo de vida no era de esperar un descanso ni cercano al recomendado, y encima ahora tenía que seguir a su comandante en sus locuras matinales en vez de emplear ese escaso tiempo para recuperar energías. Definitivamente no sería algo que él, como comandante, hubiera dispuesto.

-Buen día, muchachos- y fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír la inconfundible voz de la princesa, que sin ánimos de seguir de largo en la jornada apareció aún con ropa de dormir y envuelta en una delicada capa de seda rosa.

-Buen día- contestó Keith cortésmente, inclinándose. Sintiendo, no exactamente celos, pero sí un infalible deseo de no ser menos, Lance, el segundo al mando en la Fuerza Voltron, lo imitó. Acto seguido se escucharon desde las escaleras los pasos alegres y veloces de Pidge para terminar en un acrobático deslizamiento por la baranda, seguido por Hunk, para nada apresurado y estirando sus brazos en un bostezo de oso.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos, tiempo de correr un poco- anunció Keith. Notando lo complacido en los rostros de los demás, la princesa se sonrió antes de presionar el botón que abría las amplias puertas del castillo. Los cuatro cruzaron el umbral, se despidieron con un gesto de mano y se alistaron a dar comienzo a su acondicionamiento físico. Sin embargo, antes de dar el último paso en las escaleras, el mayor de los cuatro por edad se detuvo y miró al cielo teñido de anaranjado tenue, que se reflejaba en el lago congelado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Lance?- preguntó Hunk.

-Es que hay algo extraño- contestó seriamente, y señaló lo que parecía ser un gran cúmulo de estrellas que titilaban con más intensidad de las usuales.

-¿Y dónde está lo raro?

-No es común que las estrellas puedan verse habiendo ya luz- contestó el segundo al mando. Tras acomodarse las gafas y maquinarlo un poco, el piloto del león verde le dio la razón.

-En ese caso, no habrá otra que estar atento a si hay algún cambio- sentenció Keith. –Vamos

-Esas estrellas o lo que sean me generan desconfianza- dijo Lance. –Voto por que nos quedemos aquí y estemos a la expectativa- agregó levantando levemente la mano.

Hunk y Pidge se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, estrellas o no estrellas, el quedarse significaría un desayuno decente y quizá una horita más de sueño, por lo que se prendieron a la idea. Keith frunció el ceño.

-Iremos a entrenar y vigilaremos eso- exclamó severamente. Las risas del piloto del bosque y del desierto cesaron y dieron un par de pasos siguiendo al líder. Lance suspiró, enfadado porque no le hicieran caso, y los siguió también.

Corrieron los cuatro juntos por una serie de llanuras y bosques donde la nieve les llegaba poco más de las rodillas dificultando la locomoción y luego hasta un violento río que sólo podía cruzarse por un sendero de resbalosas piedras. Luego de un par de horas a ese ritmo, el piloto del león negro anunció unos minutos para recuperarse. Hunk y Pidge se dejaron caer en la nieve mientras que Lance, queriendo evitarla, se encaramó a un árbol desprovisto completamente de hojas y se tendió sobre la rama principal.

Fue precisamente por esto que quedó en mejor posición que sus compañeros para avistar el inminente peligro. Hacia el norte se veía una basta estepa, que al momento estaba cubierta completamente de nieve, pero algo no era normal. El brillo en ella parecía salpicado de otro, más metálico, y que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban en un movimiento ondulatorio. Un rápido vistazo hasta el cielo y las estrellas que lo habían tenido toda la mañana alerta se habían esfumado, así sin más.

Los ojos de Lance, normalmente estrechos, se abrieron a más no poder y con un escalofrió se dejó prácticamente caer al suelo señalando hacia la estepa. Confundidos, Keith, Hunk y Pidge giraron también. Y su reacción no fue muy distinta cuando vieron que una multitud de serpientes del tamaño de una espada grande venían hacia ellos mostrando sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos color sangre.

-¡Corran! ¡Hay que volver al castillo!- exclamó Keith.

-¡¿Ahora entendiste por qué te dije que debíamos quedarnos?- se quejó el segundo al mando, dentro de lo que el poco aliento se lo permitía. El piloto del león negro lo miró seriamente pero no respondió y siguió corriendo con los demás, ya que no tenía con qué exactamente responderle.

Las serpientes, pese a no tener extremidades, habían resultado extremadamente veloces y pronto se pusieron peligrosamente pisándoles los talones. Algunas de las que iban más adelantadas, haciendo uso de la maligna inteligencia que les otorgara su creadora, emplearon la cola como resorte para saltar por encima sus presas y quedar frente a frente para cortarles la retirada. Los cuatro exploradores se detuvieron en el acto y al volver la mirada se descubrieron totalmente rodeados por los ofidios de color blanco metálico.

-Muy bien, mi sabio comandante, ¡¿qué se supone que haremos ahora?- exasperó Lance entre el siseo ensordecedor de los reptiles.

-Esto no me gusta para nada, no me gustan las serpientes- resopló Hunk. En todos sus años de entrenamiento en la Alianza no habían sido jamás presentados a una situación semejante.

-Tendremos que pelear- dijo Keith resignado, llevándose la mano al lugar donde guardaba su fiel espada. Aunque no les gustara la idea, los otros tres repitieron movimiento y las desenvainaron también. La primera de las alimañas saltó y pretendió arrojarse sobre Hunk, quien esquivó y usando su hoja afilada la cortó en dos. Cada uno de los trozos continuó moviéndose en agonía, hasta que, para su terror, ambos regeneraron dando origen a dos serpientes hijas.

Los cuatro tragaron saliva e intentaron por todos los medios no ser paralizados por los imponentes ojos de las criaturas. Sin poder controlar más su sed de sangre, la multitud de ofidios atacó. Los miembros de la Fuerza Voltron se separaron entonces y valiéndose de todo su entrenamiento intentaron mantener a raya a las serpientes mientras buscaban la forma de volver al Castillo de los Leones.

Keith usó su gran agilidad para saltar hasta la rama de un árbol, y tras varios siseos de amedrento, uno de los pequeños monstruos intento saltar y darle alcance. El joven comandante se dejó entonces caer con la espada apuntando hacia abajo enterrándola en la cabeza del animal en pleno vuelo. Luego de eso giró un poco en la nieve para reestablecer el equilibrio y se levantó contestando las arremetidas con patadas y cortes en el aire y sin ser jamás alcanzado.

Hunk corrió lo más que pudo volviendo al río que había cruzado unos momentos atrás, y entretanto a cada serpiente que se le arrojaba la detenía con un golpe de espada. Saltó por entre las rocas hasta el medio de la embravecida corriente creyendo que allí no se atreverían a seguirle. En efecto se detuvieron en el borde, y una, la más osada se arrojó sin miramientos al agua y fue arrastrada lejos del lugar. Esto pareció disuadir un poco a las otras, hasta darse cuenta que podían saltar empleando la cola. El piloto del león amarillo contestó bien las primeros intentos pero cuando se aumentó la frecuencia, su propio peso y lo resbaladizo de la roca le jugaron una mala pasada terminando él también entre la espuma enloquecida. Pudo para su suerte sostenerse de una rama tendida a la que le enterró su espada, si bien fue rápidamente rodeado por las serpientes blancas.

El más joven del equipo se valió de toda su agilidad para trepar por una formación rocosa que no era de las más estables y que estaba también cubierta por una delgada capa de hielo. Desde arriba usó su pistola láser para quemarles la cabeza a las bestias que se iban acercando. Pero conforme iban rodeándolo más y tomando terreno en la roca, Pidge se veía obligado a ascender aún más para conservar su ventaja de altura, llegando hasta donde el apoyo era demasiado inseguro aún para sus ágiles piernas. Los reptiles lo rodearon enseñándole sus afilados colmillos, y en un intento de movimiento provocó que las rocas superiores comenzaran a caer arrastrando a su paso tanto al chico como a las alimañas. Y si bien no resultó herido de la caída, unas piedras le habían dejado atrapada la pierna derecha, no pudiendo moverse mucho para rechazar los intentos de mordidas.

Lance sabía muy bien que la única alternativa era volver al castillo, aunque eso resultara extremadamente fácil, pues no sólo estaba agotado tras dos horas de ejercicio sino que Keith los había llevado al punto de solo ver una diminuta torre al horizonte y por caminos accidentados. Aún con las serpientes detrás de él no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le diría a su comandante. Eso si ambos sobrevivían, claro estaba. Se aseguró de tener la mayor ventaja posible y de cuando en cuando lanzaba con su pistola un disparo continúo capaz de frenarlas. Eso hasta que salió del campo abierto y se internó entre los árboles, donde las serpientes tenían más sitios donde ocultarse y aparecer y más objetos bloqueándole la trayectoria de sus disparos. Pegó la espalda contra una pared de roca que encontró eventualmente, demasiado lisa para ser trepada, y continuó disparando furiosamente hasta que un rugido conocido le dio un destello de esperanza.

"Pero si es el león azul" se dijo, con una sonrisa de alivio que sólo la hubiera creído de verla en un espejo. -¡Princesa!- y comenzó a mover sus brazos para que ubicara su posición.

El estruendo de la nave al acercarse a tierra espantó a la mayor parte de las serpientes, y las restantes fueron barridas de un zarpazo. Allura situó al león lo más cerca posible de su compañero, con las fauces a nivel del suelo, y se asomó por la escotilla de la cabeza.

-¡Rápido, Lance, entra!- exclamó, con la pistola láser en mano cubriéndole la espalda al muchacho. El segundo al mando no perdió el tiempo en ponerse a salvo y los dos despegaron.

-Me salvaste, princesa, ¿cómo nos encontraste?- dijo recuperando el aliento.

-Escuché lo que dijiste de las estrellas apenas se fueron, y quise estar atenta yo también- explicó. –Ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demás, los llevaré de regreso al castillo. El piloto del león rojo asintió y en similares circunstancias rescataron a los demás, y si bien todos habían tratado de quedar lo mejor parados posible, tanto Pidge como Hunk resultaron mordidos por las serpientes en un par de ocasiones.

Arribaron rápidamente al Castillo de los Leones y sin pensar en otra cosa corrieron hasta el gran monitor donde Coran veía preocupado la situación.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Keith enérgicamente.

-Miren por ustedes mismos- suspiro el anciano consejero, y en la pantalla se distinguieron las miles de serpientes blancas que llegaban con la idea de invadir su base. Y no sólo eso, sino que en el cielo hicieron acto de presencia las inconfundibles naves asesinas de la flota de Zarkon.

-Esas serpientes deben ser creación de la bruja Hagar- dijo Pidge mientras daba un pequeño salto.

-¡Miren eso!- exclamó Hunk, espantado. La multitud de bestias se unió dando lugar a una inmensa serpiente blanca con dos cuernos y ojos rojos como la sangre que destruía todo a su paso, arrancando árboles y quemando la escasa vegetación con el ácido que emanaba de su boca.

-Necesitaremos a Voltron- dijo la princesa sensatamente.

-Ya escucharon. Vamos, equipo- sentenció Keith.

Coran asintió y descubrió de inmediato las cinco cabinas y cada uno de los exploradores corrió hasta la suya propia, que desembocaba en cada uno de los leones. Insertaron las llaves y con el destello en los ojos las bestias metálicas se avivaron del letargo. El león negro despegó de su pedestal frente al castillo, el rojo atravesó los ríos de lava, el verde hizo despertar el bosque dormido por el invierno, el azul arremolinó las aguas del tranquilo lago y el amarillo levantó una pequeña tormenta de arena mientras corría por el desierto.

El antiguo consejero del rey y la nana de la princesa observaron preocupados por el gran monitor el avance de las fuerzas de Zarkon, ya que los cañones láser del castillo no podrían soportar por demasiado tiempo el asedio de las naves. Los cinco leones hicieron entonces su gran entrada reduciendo rápidamente el número de naves enemigas. Las pocas que sobrevivieron al contraataque inicial pronto buscaron guarecerse a la sombra de la gran serpiente.

Las piezas de Voltron se dispusieron en el suelo rodeando a la gran bestia, y de a uno saltaron sobre su cuerpo clavando garras y fauces en las duras escamas color blanco metálico. La serpiente siseo gravemente de dolor y sacudió el cuerpo con una violencia tal que los cinco se soltaron no pudiendo aguantar la conmoción. Y si bien no cayeron con la gracia propia de los felinos, pronto se levantaron para volverlo a intentar. Nuevamente no dio resultados, pues la piel de la bestia era demasiado dura para que fuera herida de gravedad.

Keith optó entonces por probar suerte con algunos de los misiles que su león tenía incorporado, apuntando a la cabeza. Y aunque acertó en su puntería, una vez disipado el humo de la explosión quedó denotado que no había surtido efecto.

Abriendo a más no poder sus quijadas, el ofidio comenzó a escupir ácido mientras lanzaba latigazos con la cola. Los leones se separaron para evitar aquella sustancia que seguramente podría corroer en parte su cubierta metálica. No obstante, en plena huída, alcanzó a golpear con la cola las patas traseras del león verde, causándole la pérdida de equilibrio. El impacto hizo que el joven piloto saltara dentro de su cabina, y no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para poner a su nave en movimiento de nuevo antes que la serpiente lo envolviera como lo haría normalmente una constrictora con su presa.

-¡Hay que hacer algo!- ordenó Keith, y el león negro saltó para volver a enterrar los dientes en el cuello de la bestia, sin efecto. El azul y el amarillo siguieron sus movimientos sin cambiar el panorama. A Lance, entonces, se le ocurrió algo diferente.

-¡Déjenla! ¡Voy a intentar con fuego!- gritó, y si bien ni el comandante ni los demás le hicieron caso adrede, la propia serpiente se encargó de arrojarlos lejos. El segundo al mando hizo que su león, guardado en el corazón de un volcán activo, arrojara un torrente de inmensas llamas por sus mandíbulas, que descargó sobre la cabeza del enemigo. La serpiente emitió un sonido que recordaba más a un gemido que un siseo, demostrando que el fuego era de lo poco, o quizá lo único, capaz de lastimarle. Por el dolor y el daño, distendió los músculos de la cola y le permitió a Pidge zafarse de su agarre y unirse a los demás.

-Vamos a formar a Voltron- ordenó Keith, resuelto.

-¡Por primera vez desde que comenzó el día estoy de acuerdo contigo!- bufó el piloto del león rojo. Los demás se rieron por dentro aunque a esas alturas la situación no daba sino para mantener la seriedad. El comandante reprimió el deseo de responderle y dirigió el ensamble: el león azul como pierna derecha, el amarillo como pierna izquierda, el verde como brazo izquierdo, el rojo como brazo derecho y el negro que formaba el cuerpo y la cabeza, desplegándose el rostro del robot de su quijada inferior.

La bestia, parcialmente recuperada, siseó amenazante y se arrojó sobre su nuevo y más desafiante rival. Pidge operó sensatamente su pieza para atrapar a la serpiente por el cuello entre las fauces del león verde. El resto del cuerpo, colgante, fue a su vez inmovilizado por Hunk y Allura. Esto dejaba el brazo derecho libre, con el que Lance nuevamente ordenó el potente lanzallamas que debilitó aún más al ofidio blanco.

-¡Necesitaremos la espada de Voltron para terminar con ella!- exclamó Keith.

-¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?- respondió el piloto del león rojo.

-¡Recuerda que esas cosas pueden regenerarse!- agregó Hunk. –Si usan la espada y la parten en dos, terminaremos con un doble problema.

El comandante apretó los dientes.

-Esperen, ¡Tengo una idea!- gritó de pronto el más joven. –Si su debilidad es el fuego, hay que arrojarla al volcán donde estaba el león rojo. Eso la terminará.

Los demás miembros del equipo asintieron complacidos, y al siguiente intento de la serpiente fue asida por el cuello y la cola impidiendo así que lanzara cualquier ataque. El robot se elevó hasta el susodicho volcán y de un rápido movimiento la arrojó sobre el foso de lava ardiente. Se escucharon un par de siseos desesperados y hubo un último intento en que el ofidio asomó la cabeza, sintiendo la agonía mientras su cuerpo era consumido por el calor insoportable. Sin la bestia como respaldo, las escasas naves de Zarkon que habían sobrevivido al inicial contraataque se retiraron, volviendo a su lugar de origen. Eso era una victoria más en casa para el planeta Arus, y una más para la Fuerza Voltron.

Esa noche, en el castillo, la cena se sirvió como en otras tantas, y los cuatro exploradores se sentaron en la amplia mesa junto a la princesa, su nana y el viejo diplomático. Los simpáticos ratones espaciales se habían también unido a la celebración por la victoria parcial. Hunk y Pidge bromeaban sobre las acrobacias que habían hecho en su pelea en tierra contra las serpientes y Nanny, al oírlos, no se cansaba de repetir a la joven que cómo iba a meterse ella misma en semejantes situaciones peligrosas. Esas discusiones eran ya moneda corriente, y pese a la constante preocupación de la nodriza, Allura se mantenía firme en su deber de proteger a su planeta. Coran era frecuentemente, una especie de árbitro en semejantes situaciones.

Pero pese al ambiente de tertulia y de bromas, tanto Keith como Lance permanecían en silencio, no más que mirándose de reojo mutuamente antes de volverla a sus respectivos platos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- inquirió Hunk. La pregunta hizo que todos, absolutamente todos incluidos los cuatro ratones, pararan las orejas.

-A mí no me sucede nada de nada- suspiró el comandante, que vio a su subordinado a la expectativa de su comentario.

-A mi tampoco me sucede nada- contestó el piloto del león rojo, e hizo una pequeña pausa. –Sacando el tema de la despertada antes de hora, obviando que por seguir al comandante en sus locuras casi terminamos como almuerzo de serpientes, y por supuesto dejando de lado que de volver a seguirlo en su idea de la espada, habríamos terminado con dos serpientes gigantes en vez de una, no me sucede nada- finalizó.

Pidge se atragantó con un trozo de pan, Coran carraspeó, Hunk escupió un poco de agua dentro de su plano y tanto Allura como Nanny se miraron sin saber que hacer.

-¡Y qué quieres decir con todo eso!- Keith se levantó de su silla y apoyó con violencia ambas manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que platos y copas temblaran.

-Lo que digo es que quizá el gran comandante está perdiendo aptitudes- contestó sarcásticamente el mayor.

-Y apuesto a qué tú lo harías mucho mejor- lo desafió.

-Seguramente- atinó a contestar, y queriendo evitar irse más de boca de lo que ya lo había hecho, y por supuesto evitar irse a las manos, el segundo al mando se levantó de la mesa. Con su mirada despreocupada y malhumorada y su típico gesto de llevarse las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo, comenzó a caminar lenta y orgullosamente hasta el arco de salida.

Hunk se levantó también para ir a detenerlo e intentar dejar las cosas arregladas desde el momento, pero ni bien quiso dar un paso sintió que los oídos le zumbaban y que la vista le daba vueltas. No tardó más que segundos en desplomarse en el suelo sin remedio. La princesa dejó escapar un grito de espanto que hizo que Lance volteara y corriera donde su amigo caído. Para horror de todos, los síntomas se repitieron también en Pidge.

Lejos, en el Planeta de la Muerte, al rey Zarkon, sentado en su trono, le llegaron las nuevas de la última derrota de su flotilla.

-Una vez más has fallado, vieja bruja- le gruñó a Hagar. En defensa de su ama, el demoníaco gato azul erizó el pelo y le dirigió un rugido amenazante. La bruja lo acarició con una mano y eso tranquilizó a la pequeña bestia.

-Ese ataque no estaba pensado para destruir a Voltron- explicó calmadamente.

-¿Y entonces para qué enviar parte de la flota?

-Las serpientes que envié al planeta Arus y que llovieron como allí cae la nieve tenían los colmillos llenos de un veneno mortal- y conforme hablaba, movía las manos alrededor de su bola de cristal, donde se vislumbraba el negro panorama que asolaba ahora el planeta natal de Voltron.

-Observa por ti mismo, rey Zarkon- dijo, y en una inclinación le mostró al ruin gobernante lo que estaba sucediendo. Con el veneno de las serpientes corriendo por su sangre, Hunk y Pidge luchaban por sus vidas.

-Con dos de esos exploradores fuera, ahora sí les será imposible poder formar a Voltron y podremos derrotarlos- finalizó. Una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y mientras reía imaginándose el momento de la ansiada victoria sus ojos emitieron el característico brillo dorado. Esos momentos de goce también avivaban al malvado gato, que abriendo ampliamente sus fauces coreó la risa del rey con una mezcla de maullidos y rugidos.

En el castillo, el choque eventual entre Keith y Lance había pasado a un plano completamente secundario. Los dos exploradores que habían sido mordidos por las serpientes de Hagar estaban ardiendo en fiebre, incapaces de hablar o moverse por su cuenta. Desesperada y sin tener una idea clara de qué hacer ante esa situación particular, Nanny siguió sus instintos aplicando paños fríos en las frentes de ambos.

Era cierto que desde el arribo de los exploradores y el renacer de Voltron, el planeta Arus había comenzado lentamente a recuperar su esplendor y el nivel de vida de sus habitantes. La gente ya no vivía escondida en cuevas sino que se habían edificado casas, escuelas, hospitales y hasta un estadio de fútbol. Con eso, llamaron a los mejores médicos de la región, quienes no perdieron tiempo en analizar la sangre envenenada para identificar el agente nocivo. Pero desafortunadamente, no era nada conocido y al parecer mucho más mortífero que cualquier otro por conocer. Lo único y todo lo que podían hacer era tratar los síntomas, la fiebre y combatir el peligro de deshidratación. Aparte de eso, estaban atados de pies y manos.

En una de las salas del castillo, el comandante y su segundo permanecían sentados en extremos opuestos de un sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el suelo. La princesa pasaba todo el tiempo posible junto a los dos pobres condenados, y Coran se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala tratando de pensar en vano una solución. Hasta que…

-Keith, Lance, síganme- los llamó. Ambos salieron de su trance.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió el menor.

-Puede que esto sea una locura, pero es nuestra última esperanza- contestó el consejero, y los guió con la luz de una lámpara de aceite a través de los amplios corredores del castillo hasta bajar por la escalera que daba al sótano, un sitio no muy frecuentado a excepción de los ratones. Allí le dio indicación a Keith de que le alumbrara y comenzó a revolver algunos amohinados libros en una estantería.

-Aquí está- suspiró, retirando un ejemplar con las tapas forradas en cuero y las hojas amarillentas denotando antigüedad. –Volvamos…

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, viejo?- preguntó Lance, algo incrédulo.

-Sobre una antigua historia- atinó a contestar. Subieron las escaleras y llamaron también a la princesa y Nanny para hablar sobre esa remota posibilidad. Todos se acomodaron en el amplio sillón mientras que Coran lo hizo en uno pequeño contra la pared enfrentada, leyendo con voz grave las líneas.

-Se ha dicho desde tiempos inmemorables que el planeta Cristal, un mundo de hielo sobre el que caminan feroces bestias, da cobijo al secreto de una medicina milagrosa que todo lo puede sanar. Se han encontrado numerosos grabados que ilustran esta codiciada entidad como una flor blanca con la forma de estrella de cinco puntas, que crece sólo en un lugar en todo el vasto planeta, oculto en medio de un laberinto de trampas y cuevas de hielo, protegida contra quienes la buscan sólo para obtener fortuna y poder…

El anciano cerró el libro y buscó la mirada en los demás.

-¿Y qué tan fehaciente es en verdad esa leyenda?- preguntó Keith.

-Eso no importa, yo me voy ahora mismo a ese planeta- interrumpió Lance apretando un puño.

-No sé sinceramente que tan creíble sea, pero es lo único que tenemos- suspiró Coran, resignado.

-En ese caso, yo también iré- se levantó Allura. –Quiero hacer todo para salvarlos.

-Princesa, Zarkon puede atacar en cualquier momento, y Arus necesita tu liderazgo en tales casos- opinó el joven comandante. –Déjeme esto, y si se trata de un planeta de hielo me llevaré el león azul. Ya ha entrenado mucho piloteando el negro y podrá hacerlo muy bien si llegase a ser necesario.

-Un minuto, comandante- interrumpió Lance en un tono fuerte. –No te vayas a pensar que irás tú solo. Por una sola vez podrías intentar dejar de lado ese complejo de héroe que te traes y que hoy casi nos mata a todos.

Keith apretó los dientes.

-Tiene razón- suspiró la princesa. –No es buena idea que vayas tú sólo.

-El león rojo, con su poder de fuego, podría ser un buen complemento en un planeta de hielo- agregó Coran. –Pero tendrán que dejar de lado estos desencuentros y trabajar en equipo.

-Está hecho- dijo el mayor mirando a su superior, que correspondió con una sonrisa fingida. Coran caminó hasta el gran monitor y enfocó el espacio circundante.

-El planeta Cristal pertenece a la misma galaxia de Arus, Diamante, pero está mucho más alejado de nuestro sol lo que le da ese clima frío eterno- explicó, mientras se veía la imagen de un gran planeta que de lejos se apreciaba en un color blanco azulado. –Las condiciones adversas han impedido el desarrollo de la agricultura, por lo que sus habitantes eran más que nada cazadores y pastores. Sin embargo, fue atacado y saqueado por las fuerzas de Zarkon poco antes del ataque a nuestro planeta, y no es seguro que haya aún vida inteligente. Lo que sí, grandes bestias como leones y lobos de nieve aún asechan en las heladas estepas, y deberán tener cuidado cuando desciendan de sus naves.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber- sentenció el comandante mirando a su subordinado. –A los leones

El viejo diplomático descubrió las cabinas por las que Keith y Lance arribaron al león azul y rojo respectivamente, no sin antes despedirse con un saludo militar. Las bestias mecánicas despegaron rápidamente y se perdieron como dos estrellas más en el inmenso cielo.

Algunas de las naves de Zarkon que se encontraban en el patrullaje de rutina vieron a los leones viajando en el espacio, siguiendo su trayectoria sin ser descubiertas por los exploradores. Estas rápidamente informaron al Planeta de la Muerte lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hagar, que conocía también aquella leyenda de la medicina milagrosa, imaginó que ese era su objetivo; y con el visto bueno del malvado rey, ella y su gato se encargarían en persona de que ni Keith ni Lance pudieran regresar a Arus, quedando sí sus huesos sepultados en una profunda tumba excavada en hielo.

El viaje a toda velocidad duró apenas poco más que una hora, y desde arriba los dos jóvenes aventureros tuvieron una extraordinaria vista panorámica de Cristal. Las bastas llanuras cubiertas de nieve, interrumpidas por bosques de coníferas, los únicos árboles capaces de sobrevivir en tales condiciones extremas, parecían recordar a los paisajes típicos de las postales de navidad. Pero a diferencia de estos, no parecía que albergaran más vida que la escasa vegetación que observaban, denotando así su fiereza y la voluntad de cualquier ser que lo eligiera por alguna razón como morada.

-¿Puedes ver alguna casa o algún signo de gente?- preguntó Keith, cuando el panorama comenzaba ya a hacerse demasiado monótono.

-Negativo- contestó el piloto del león rojo. –Recuerda que Corán dijo que este era un planeta de pastores y cazadores. Probablemente si vieran las naves correrían a esconderse- agregó.

-Es comprensible- suspiró el comandante. –Buscaremos un lugar donde guarecer los leones e investigaremos a pié- resolvió.

-De acuerdo- y los dos optaron finalmente por sumergirse en un inmenso cañón de paredes heladas, tan profundo y de irregulares formas que, pese al brillante color de los robots, estos no podían distinguirse desde arriba.

Una vez tocaron suelo, Keith comenzó a bajar las cosas para establecer el precario campamento.

-Iré a echar un vistazo- dijo Lance, llevando únicamente su pistola guardada en el cinto.

-Ten cuidado- atinó a decir, pero ya el segundo al mando se encontraba a demasiados metros para oírle.

Aunque oculto entre un grupo de árboles altísimos, un delgado hilo de humo delataba la existencia de una choza en la amplia región nevada. Construida hacía generaciones con resistentes troncos y cortinas hechas del cuero de los animales nativos, permanecía casi inmutable pese al pasar de las estaciones y las inclemencias del tiempo.

Por afuera, en nada parecía diferenciarse de aquellas que mismo era esperable encontrar en la Tierra, pero por dentro trasladaba a todo aquel que la visitara a un mundo nuevo y muy difícil de imaginarse, un mundo de magia, de legendarios héroes con sus hazañas pintadas en telas, rituales sagrados y espíritus del bosque. Objetos como talismanes, frascos con diversas pócimas, una para cada cosa, y huesos de animales de los que se conocía tenían propiedades especiales complementaban el conjunto de escasos muebles, los indispensables.

Esa era la morada de Phai, anciano hechicero de Cristal, un auténtico referente entre los suyos al punto que antes de realizar cualquier acción de cierta importancia: un largo viaje, una cacería o incluso una boda, le pedían sus futuras predicciones y sabio consejo. Pese a ser tan bien querido por sus semejantes, se trataba de un individuo reservado y solitario, a excepción para con los animales. Su más reciente compañero era Hati, un cachorro de lobo de nieve que había quedado huérfano cuando la gente del pueblo cazó a su manada.

Durante su caminata de reconocimiento en solitario, Lance siguió un pequeño sendero que lo llevaba ascendentemente por las paredes del cañón, creyendo basándose en la más básica lógica que una vez arriba, si es que había algún poblado o algo que mereciese la pena investigar, lo vería. Y efectivamente, llegando hasta lo alto caminó un poco hasta encontrarse con un perfecto mirador de toda la zona cercana y circundante, una estepa helada, luego un bosque y un río que los separaba.

Se quedó entonces quieto tratando de que sus ojos percibieran algún movimiento, aunque era difícil pues en tanta nieve y hielo, la luz se reflejaba de modo que podía ser enceguecedora. Sin embargo, pasaron unos minutos y por fin algo.

"Aquello es humo" se dijo, y al aguzar los sentidos creyó ver una diminuta cabaña perdida entre los altos pinos. Eso era ya un excelente avance. Contento por el descubrimiento, bajó de nuevo al cañón a toda velocidad con alguna amenaza de resbalón y corrió a contarle a su superior.

-Excelente trabajo, iremos ahora mismo- sentenció Keith. Lance miró fijamente el campamento ya perfectamente montado.

-¿Piensas dejar esto así?- preguntó

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues, como cuando uno iba de día de campo, siempre nos aconsejaban poner todo a salvo y Coran nos advirtió de las bestias de este planeta.

-¿Otra vez cuestionándome?- dijo el comandante levantando la mirada, sobrado. -¿Qué pasó con nuestra tregua?

Lance agachó la cabeza y apretó los ojos. Pero no, no era una señal de sumisión sino el rencor que había comenzado a acumularse desde el principio de todo, y que estaba por llegar al límite.

-Está bien, será como tú dices- suspiró, sólo por no mandarlo a freír espárragos y poner en peligro la misión.

Keith sonrió complacido y emprendiendo la marcha se cruzó por delante de su compañero, tan cerca que le habría refregado el largo cabello en la nariz, a no ser porque llevaba su traje de piloto y el casco rojo. El mayor sacudió la cabeza, algo asqueado, suspiró una vez más y optó por seguirle, aunque a una prudente distancia.

Ese día, el viejo hechicero, que según se rumoreaba tenía algo más de noventa años, se encontraba sentado en su silla de pino forrada en piel de león mirando atentamente en su bola de cristal todo lo nuevo que había sucedido en el planeta.

-Mira, Hati- le dijo al lobito que descansaba junto al fuego, y que al oírlo trepó de inmediato a su regazo. –Han arribado seres que vienen de un planeta lejano- y se vislumbraba en la esfera la imagen de los dos exploradores provenientes de Arus. El cachorro miró con sus ojos azules al anciano y de su boca se escapó un gruñido.

-Tienes razón, estos visitantes también han venido en busca del secreto de la flor medicinal, pero…- y apoyó una mano sobre la peluda cabeza del can. –Pero temo que sus intenciones son diferentes a las de todos los demás, no la buscan para enriquecerse con ella, sino para salvar a alguien que aprecian mucho- y para terminar, frunció el ceño. –Más víctimas de Zarkon.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hati salto hasta el suelo, erizó su blanco pelaje y estiró la cola.

-Es increíble, lo sé, como la voluntad de un único ser ha sabido sembrar tanto mal en el vasto universo- y Phai se levantó de su asiento, tomó su báculo y se envolvió en la capa que usaba cuando salía al exterior, confeccionada con el mullido pelaje de un lobo negro.

-Pero temo que no son los únicos, así que debemos darnos prisa.

Sin embargo, resultó ser demasiado tarde. Ni bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió violentamente y una ráfaga de nieve y viento helado hizo estremecer a ambos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo la intrusa, y por detrás de ella se asomó el demoníaco gato azul mostrando sus portentosos colmillos.

-Hagar, la bruja de Zarkon- dijo Phai calmadamente. –Pensé que tardarías un poco más en encontrarme, cometí un grave error al subestimar tu capacidad.

-Y ese error será el que te lleve a la tumba- aseveró ella, siempre coreada por su compañero felino. -¡¿Dónde está?- gritó apuntándole al nativo con su báculo.

-¿Dónde está qué?- contestó el anciano sin perder la cordura que lo caracterizaba.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¡¿Dónde está?

-Por tu tono adivino que te refieres a la medicina milagrosa, de esa que hablan las leyendas- suspiro entre pausas, luego cambió el semblante. –Me sorprende que siendo la famosa bruja del tan famosamente malvado Zarkon, no sepas aún como llegar a ella. Pues bien… ¡No te lo diré ni rogando por mi vida!

Hati aulló acompañando el grito de su señor, con una voz tan hermosa como siniestra. Aún bufando, el gato azul se escondió detrás de su ama.

-¡Lamentarás eso!- y levantando su báculo, Hagar lanzó una gran destello de energía destructiva, de un color violáceo. Phai correspondió con el suyo propio, blanco azulado como se veían los enormes cristales de hielo que le daban nombre a su planeta. Ambos chocaron, si bien el de la bruja de Zarkon ganó en potencia, estrellando tanto al anciano como al lobo contra la pared de la casa.

-No me has sido para nada útil, pero si yo no puedo saber dónde crece esa medicina, da por hecho que nadie más lo sabrá- y en su bastón comenzó a concentrarse más energía maligna, en la punta, dándole la forma de una espada. -¡Muere!- y sin miramientos le dio una estocada al viejo en el torso, tras lo cual no le dio indicio alguno de vida.

-Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, vámonos- le terminó diciendo Hagar a su inseparable gato, que, en el umbral, observó con cierto rencor al inconciente lobo de nieve que lo había hecho ver como un minino miedoso.

Sintiendo ya débil por la distancia la presencia de la malvada bruja, Phai abrió los ojos y tosiendo agónicamente hizo el enorme esfuerzo de levantarse. Aturdido, aunque no herido, el pequeño lobo le siguió.

-Ya no queda mucho tiempo, Hati- suspiró, si bien se le estaba dificultando demasiado poder hablar. –Tengo que emplear lo poco que me queda para ayudarlos- agregó, estirando en vano un brazo para agarrar un trozo de cuero recién curtido. El cachorro, entendiendo, lo tomó entre los dientes y se lo entregó a su amo, al igual que su pluma. Comenzó el hechicero a escribir en él para luego enrollarlo como un pergamino y esperar así junto a su único amigo el momento de su muerte, ya próxima.

Los dos exploradores caminaron a paso rápido hasta la cabaña, no perdiendo de vista todo lo que sucedía alrededor para protegerse de posibles emboscadas. Durante el viaje, habían evitado al completo cruzar palabra. Pero cuando llegaron y vieron la puerta abierta golpeándose por el viento y visiblemente dañada, todo eso volvió a olvidarse, y desesperados corrieron para encontrar el escenario de una reciente batalla.

Los tapices arrancados, las cortinas rasgadas, las botellas de pociones rotas, todo en ella había sido arrasado. Y a los pies del escritorio un anciano tendido, envuelto en una piel de lobo. Keith instintivamente se agachó y colocó la traumatizada cabeza sobre sus rodillas, tratando de reanimarlo.

-Señor, señor… ¿puede oírme?- insistió. Débilmente, Phai entreabrió los ojos.

-Son ustedes…- murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa con lo poco que le quedaba.

-Pero…- y vale decir que Lance estaba sorprendido. –¿Nos esperaba?

-Por supuesto… sé a qué vienen… Hagar también.

-¿Qué? ¿Hagar, la bruja de Zarkon, está aquí?

El viejo hechicero asintió débilmente.

-Ella también busca la medicina milagrosa, pero para destruirla. Y quiere destruirlos a ustedes.

-Señor…- Lance intentó pronunciar.

-Phai, mi nombre es Phai- tosió el malherido. El joven del casco azul continuó.

-Señor Phai, por favor, debe ayudarnos. Hagar envenenó a dos de nuestros amigos y sólo esa medicina milagrosa puede salvarlos, por lo que más quiera, díganos dónde está…

Con un último esfuerzo, levantó un brazo y señaló una esquina de la cabaña. Al girar ambos la cabeza vieron al pequeño lobo blanco que cargaba algo que parecía un papiro en el hocico.

-Sólo ustedes son dignos de ella, protéjanla del mal- resolló, antes que el fuego se apagara. Y sucedió, el brazo con el que señalaba, antes tenso, se distendió perdiendo por completo la fuerza. Keith sostuvo su mano y la apretó, pero nada. El viejo mago había muerto.

El joven comandante lo hizo reposar en el suelo de su casa y ambos dos, usando un par de hermosas dagas que allí mismo habían encontrado, cavaron una fosa en la nieve para darle a esa nueva víctima al menos una digna sepultura. Luego, con algunos de los huesos de animales que había formaron una cruz y la adornaron con los collares de colmillos de león y sus demás talismanes.

-Descansa en paz, gran hechicero- se despidió el menor. Aunque esa vez dejaron de lado la costumbre del saludo militar.

-Su sacrificio no será en vano- resopló el de casco azul, que era el que sostenía el importante secreto impreso en el cuero. Ya no había más que hacer, quedándose no ganarían nada. Pero sin importar con que lo tentaran, el can estaba renuente a abandonar la tumba de su amo.

Fue así que los dos exploradores reemprendieron el camino de regreso, ambos con la cabeza gacha, atormentados por los lastimeros aullidos del lobo blanco, que perduraron toda esa noche, incluso bajo una feroz tormenta de nieve. Todo hasta que, sepultado bajo el mar de blancura transitó el mismo camino que Phai, juntos toda la eternidad.

Los jóvenes fueron en medio de la creciente tormenta de regreso a su precario campamento, sin perder la impresión de lo último que habían visto. La creciente capa blanca dificultaba cada vez más el caminar y tenían el viento en contra, un viento que soplaba especialmente fuerte dentro del cañón y que a la hora del descenso representó una dificultad extra. Pero, una vez hubieron llegado, se encontraron con algo peor.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- fue el grito simultáneo al descubrir todo, la tienda, los sobres y las bolsas de provisiones completamente desgarradas con los trozos esparcidos por el lugar. Caminando entre el desastre, Lance se inclinó y descubrió la pista delatora: una gran huella de animal, aparentemente un felino porque llevaba las zarpas retraídas, incluso más grande que su mano extendida.

-Ladrones…- atinó a decir. –Y eso que te recordé que Coran nos advirtió de los animales. Y ahora resulta que estamos siendo rodeados por leones de nieve- agregó con creciente enfado.

-No será problema, nos entrenaron en la Alianza para sobrevivir a cosas peores- contestó Keith con absoluta calma. Y señaló lo único que las bestias no habían roto por sentirles el olor inútil: los pequeños bolsos impermeables, cada uno conteniendo sus ropas casuales, en caso que fueran necesarias.

-No es que diga que no podamos salir de esta, sino que fue complicar todo sólo por complicarlo. ¿Era tan difícil seguir mi humilde consejo y guardarlo dentro de las naves para evitar estar a nuestra suerte?

Keith no respondió, simplemente siguió buscando algún resto útil entre las migajas y harapos.

-Ten esto, seguro la recuerdas- y sin nada de suavidad, le arrojó una filosa lanza a su compañero. Por supuesto que la reconoció, era la misma que portó la primera vez que entraron al antiguo Castillo de los Leones. El comandante empuñó la suya propia. –Es todo lo que nos queda, eso y el pergamino que nos dio Phai. Sería buena idea que me lo entregues, yo lo guardaré mejor…

Y ese comentario, tan vago como era, terminó haciendo que a Lance le saltara la térmica y diez llaves más.

-A ver…- y comenzó lento, subiendo poco a poco el tono. –Casi haces que nos maten unas serpientes por salir al descubierto, casi haces que terminemos peleando con dos serpientes gigantes, y ahora logras que quedemos al mismo nivel de las bestias en este planeta odioso… ¡Y tú vas a mantener más segura la única clave que tenemos para salvar a nuestros amigos! ¡No pienso dártela por nada del mundo!

Keith se quedó de piedra, mientras su "subordinado" se apuraba a tomar su muda de ropa y su lanza, antes de alejarse corriendo con el pergamino.

-¡Te recuerdo que antes de todo, tú querías venir aquí solo! ¡Ahora cumpliré tu deseo, mi comandante!- gritó burlonamente, antes que su silueta se volviera borrosa en la tormenta.

Dolido más por la arrogancia del mayor que porque se convenciera de lo anterior, el muchacho de casco rojo salió a la caza del más rebelde y cabeza dura dentro de la Fuerza Voltron, aunque cierto que uno de los más hábiles y valientes también.

Lance subió el cañón a toda velocidad y llegó bien cerca del río antes de necesitar un descanso, creyendo que con el viento y la nieve sus huellas se cubrirían. Apoyó por unos instantes sus cansadas rodillas y cerró los ojos en un jadeo desesperado. Sin embargo, no le duró demasiado pues a los segundos, un ruido y la lanza de su comandante clavada en la nieve, cerrándole el paso. Por esa vez, Keith había optado por no herirlo adrede cuando usó su buen ojo y entrenada puntería.

-¿Qué quieres?- se quejó, con más fastidio que miedo.

-El pergamino- contestó el líder calmadamente, caminando hacia él y extendiendo la mano derecha.

-Ya te dije que ni loco- continuó el de casco azul, empuñando su propia lanza para continuar su camino. El semblante apacible de Keith cambió, y en menos de un segundo estaba cortándole la retirada y enseñándole la afilada punta. Lance correspondió haciendo lo mismo. –Si lo que quieres es pelear, con todo gusto…

Y así, en medio de la tormenta, el piloto del león negro y del rojo, la cabeza y el brazo derecho, se enzarzaron en un feroz combate. Pero no, no era contra Zarkon y sus fuerzas malignas sino contra un enemigo mucho más desafiante: ellos mismos. Las lanzas se trabaron en un duelo de fuerza que ambos saborearon deliciosamente.

-No tienes idea cuanto he esperado este momento- dijo el mayor. Keith no respondió. –Siempre fui tu sombra, tu mano derecha, luché infinidad de veces a tu lado… pero siempre quise superarte.

El duelo de fuerza acabó sin un vencedor claro, los dos cruzaron miradas de hielo.

-Lo que hasta ahora me detenía era la importancia que le daba a las misiones y el no ponerlas en peligro sólo por seguir una ambición mía, un capricho quizá…

A la distancia, el comandante arrojó la lanza a su subordinado, que al esquivarla se enterró en un árbol. No obstante, no era el ataque sino un mero elemento de distracción, y de un golpe a la mejilla Lance dio un par de vueltas en la nieve y se levantó sobándose el golpe.

-Pero ahora, mi querido comandante, es diferente…- Keith lanzó una patada, pero dio al aire. El piloto del león rojo dio un salto para aterrizar elegantemente sobre la lanza clavada en el árbol, quedando varios escalones por encima de su rival. -¡Ahora si no sigo mis instintos estaría poniendo en peligro la misión y a mis amigos! ¡Y eso no me lo puedo permitir!

Diciendo esto se arrojó sobre su líder y la dio en la patada en la mandíbula inferior que lo dejó aturdido. Sin ser la guerra, había al parecer ganado esa primera batalla. Caminó despacio para desclavar la lanza de Keith y se la dejó en el suelo al lado de donde estaba.

-Adiós, mi comandante- suspiró, haciendo el saludo militar antes de alejarse. Sin embargo, algo intercedió en sus planes, era una risa que provenía de los árboles.

-Has hecho bien, explorador- decía, Lance reconoció la voz.

-¡Muéstrate!- le exigió empuñando su arma. El fuerte viento sopló con aún más velocidad mientras se percibía rodeado por algo que le generaba escalofríos en la espalda.

La risa se hizo más fuerte hasta que, subida a la rama de uno de los árboles en una posición más que ventajosa, la bruja Hagar se descubrió. El gato azul, sentado a su lado, le rugió e hizo amague de saltarle encima. Pero eso no era todo.

-Este será el fin de la Fuerza Voltron- se relamió, alzando su bastón de madera retorcida, que emitió un brillo. Y de la parte más espesa del bosque, dos enormes leones de nieve, con un lanudo pelaje bayo y dientes como cuchillas, se asomaron con un rugido grave. En los ojos de las fieras se denotaba el mismo brillo violáceo del báculo de la bruja, ella los controlaba.

"Esto no podría estar mejor" se dijo Lance, queriendo abofetearse el mismo para despertar de esa pesadilla. -¡Keith, levántate!- exclamó, aunque su comandante seguía inconsciente, además de pelear él mismo contra las fieras, debía a como diera lugar protegerle.

-¡Adelante, mis gatitos!- clamó la enemiga elevando sus huesudas manos, y en respuesta uno de los leones se lanzó a atacar al muchacho caído. El joven de casco azul se interpuso sin dudarlo en el camino extendiendo su lanza y comenzó a proyectar estocadas frontales. La bestia, sin dejarse intimidad, esquivaba pero a su vez también trataba de morder y asustar con sus colmillos sobresalientes.

Keith abrió los ojos para el momento en que el animal logró hacerse con el arma de su amigo entre las quijadas, y él, al no soltarla, cometía un gran error. En nada se comparaba la fuerza física del león de nieve con la de ese jovenzuelo de veintiún años que quería llevarse a Zarkon y el universo por delante. Así, levantó la lanza con todo y portador y los estrelló contra un árbol.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente del comandante fue ayudar a su compañero, pero se vio con que el otro felino venía expresamente a por él. Rápidamente se levantó, tomó su lanza y comenzó otro baile de amagues, golpes y retrocesos. Y aunque no lo hizo voluntariamente, se fue acercando cada vez más al riacho de embravecida corriente.

Con dificultad, Lance abrió los ojos y rápidamente trató de ubicar al otro león. Y lo que vio no era nada bueno. Keith luchaba con uno mientras que el otro se le estaba acercando por la espalda en el silencio propio de un nato asesino y cazador. Hiciera lo que hiciera, debía hacerlo rápido. ¿Arrojarle la lanza y arruinar el elemento sorpresa? Pero aún con esa posible ventaja, seguirían llevando las de perder. Lo mejor para la misión era abandonar ese lugar tan pronto como fuere posible para rearmar su estrategia o buscar de una vez por todas esa medicina evitando más enfrentamientos. Eso, creyó, habría pensado un veterano estratega.

En un veloz movimiento el segundo al mando arrojó su lanza a la fiera que estaba a espaldas de su compañero, hiriéndola gravemente en el abdomen. Luego corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Keith, y lo que hizo tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Sin ninguna palabra, se le colgó del cuello en un salto que terminó con ambos en medio de la poderosa corriente de agua. Allí, el león de nieve restante no se atrevió a perseguirlos. Tampoco Hagar pudo, pues el torrente estaba tan enloquecido que se los llevó lejos demasiado rápido, y con el viento y la tormenta era imposible seguir un rastro y menos en el agua.

Y si bien los dos jóvenes sabían nadar, de nada les sirvió en ese momento y menos cuando se encontraron con la siguiente gran prueba que les tendió o bien el destino o bien la suerte. Era un salto de agua, una catarata, que al momento de la violenta caída hizo que los compañeros se separaran.

En el ocaso del planeta Cristal, con un cielo cubierto donde apenas sí se veía el típico color rojizo de la hora, un joven se aferró desesperadamente a la orilla de un lago calmado. Una mano, luego la otra y su cabeza emergió respirando de modo desesperado. Se quedó varios segundos sólo con la mitad del cuerpo fuera hasta que en impulso terminó por salir de su acuática odisea. Pero cuando trató de levantarse, sus extremidades cedieron y se desparramó en la nieve jadeando. Durante la caída, había perdido su casco azul y su traje de piloto, empapado, le estaba quitando el poco calor que le quedaba a su cuerpo hambriento y magullado. En todo eso, con la voluntad con alas rotas, no dejó de pensar en como le había fallado a todos.

Era raro en él, pero ciertamente un par de lágrimas abandonaron sus rasgados ojos negros y mancharon la nieve. Raro, no las veía desde que, hacía algún tiempo atrás, él y todo el equipo despidieran a su compañero Sven. No quería por nada del mundo perder a algún otro miembro de la escuadra, pero con sus decisiones temió llevarlos de una vez a la muerte.

Los sollozos en voz baja fueron de pronto interrumpidos al percibir otra presencia cercana. Temeroso de qué encontrar, levanto muy despacio la cabeza hasta cruzar su mirada con la de su comandante, que, de pié a sólo un metro, lo veía seriamente. Aunque en silencio, parecía una mirada de reproche por ese acto impetuoso que, ese sí, que casi los mataba. Por la vergüenza sufrida, volvió a agachar el cuello y la giró a un lado, encontrándose con otra cosa perturbadoramente sorprendente: ambas mochilas y el pergamino estaban recuperados y a salvo, e incluso en la lanza de Keith estaban ensartados varios pescados. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Qué había estado haciendo él todo ese tiempo? Esas respuestas emanaban de los ojos del que había perdido su casco azul en la caída, desesperados, contrastando la característica calma del menor.

El líder de la fuerza Voltron, sin decir palabra, se volvió tranquilamente, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse en la tormenta de nieve. Lance, obligándose a sí mismo, se levantó como pudo, fue por su mochila y a una pequeña distancia le siguió.

La noche los encontró a ambos, aún en la tormenta, subiendo un repecho con el viento en contra, que cuando levantaba las oleadas más fuertes impedía cualquier intento de avance. Estuvieron así un tiempo, corto, pero que a Lance le resultó eterno. Todo hasta que Keith se detuvo, aún sin decir palabra, frente al umbral de lo que semejaba una caverna excavada en roca, su único refugio. Junto a ella había un árbol bastante inusual, el único en todo el paisaje que no era una conífera sino de copa plana, aunque al momento desprovisto de hojas, y raíces que dejaban ver un gran agujero. Era en él que el menor se encontraba recargado atravesando al otro con la mirada.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir al clavarle la vista encima, Lance entró en ella con la espalda encorvada, mitad vergüenza, mitad cansancio, y tras quitarse la mochila se dejó caer en la parte más profunda. Su líder, al parecer ignorándolo, preparó un improvisado fogón cerca de la entrada, cosa de no ser ahogados por el humo, y clavo cerca la lanza para que los peces se cocinaran. Sólo entonces volvió la mirada al muchacho mayor, que tendido a su lado tiritaba y rechinaba los dientes.

-Esa ropa mojada te está enfriando el cuerpo- le dijo en una voz neutra. Lance lo miró para dar a entender que escuchaba, pero se sentía débil hasta para responder. –En tu bolso tienes tu ropa de siempre, cámbiate y pon a secar esa. Yo haré lo mismo- agregó, y sin decir más echó fuera el maltratado traje de piloto y se puso su clásica ropa deportiva roja y botas blancas. En todo el tiempo que Keith estaba listo, su compañero apenas si había despegado el torso del suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó el comandante, sin cambiar el tono. Endeblemente, Lance asintió. Y con toda naturalidad, propia de quienes se conocen de tiempo y nunca dejaron de compartir cosas, el joven comandante ayudó a su segundo al mando a despojarse de los trapos húmedos que lo estaban extinguiendo. Libre de eso y avivado por el calor que entraba del fogón y que le pegaba directo en la piel, pudo colocarse él mismo la remera azul, jeans grises, zapatos y la conocida chaqueta de cuero, negra por dentro. Luego, aliviado, se recostó contra la pared de piedra a gozar del fuego.

-Ten- y su líder le extendió un trozo de madera con dos peces ensartados, idéntico al suyo. El muchacho se quedó viéndolo hasta decidirse a tomarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. A diferencia de las que usualmente le conocía, esa no era una sonrisa irónica o burlona sino sincera.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro y comenzaron a devorar las presas pues el hambre era a esas alturas grande, no importaba el tipo de pez o si estaban llenos de espinas, todo, todo sumaba. La tormenta afuera no quería ceder y de cuando el cuando el fuego bailaba que parecía iba a apagarse. Para ese entonces, a ambos les estaba entrando el sueño.

-Afuera está frío- suspiró Keith, mirando fijo el fogón. –Una buena estrategia para optimizar el calor sería recostarnos lo más cerca posible, es una opción abierta si vez que sufres mucho- finalizó, yendo hacia un rincón. Lance lo miró estupefacto, algo le estaba carcomiendo el pecho y no podía pasar de esa noche.

-Keith…- y el aludido volvió la cabeza. –Antes de dormir, quisiera hablarte.

-¿Hablar de qué?- inquirió con un tono frío.

-De lo que está pasando- suspiró, y sentado donde estaba, en el lado opuesto de la cueva, agachó la cabeza. –Considéralo como un favor que te pido, amigo…

El menor cerró los ojos y, por complacerlo, se arrimó y se acomodó a su lado.

-Tienes mi atención…

-Es que yo…- y al piloto del león rojo comenzaron a entreverársele las palabras, resultaba mucho más fácil destruir las naves asesinas de Zarkon que por una vez sincerarse. Esa era la consecuencia de su máscara de bromas y sarcasmo. –Te quiero pedir disculpas…

Y al oír eso el muchacho de cabello negro se sobresaltó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con calma.

-A que fue una estupidez de mi parte el habernos arrojado al río- escupió finalmente. –Me burlaba de ti en el castillo por lo de las serpientes, y creo que no resulté mejor. Puse en peligro todo y estoy sujeto al castigo que decidas.

-Te equivocas- lo interrumpió. Sorprendido, Lance levantó la cabeza para verle. –Yo soy el que debe pedirte disculpas.

-No entiendo...- musitó el de la remera azul, con ojos agrandados de la impresión.

-Verás, amigo- comenzó a decir, con la vista perdida en el techo. –Desde hace un buen tiempo he querido mantener todo lo más bajo control posible, era mi manera de asegurarme que todo marchara tan bien como se pudiera, y tú bien que sabes lo que más sucedía…

El mayor sonrió un poco sonrojado.

-Si sé lo que sucedía, yo más que nadie te llevaba la contra.

-Eso mismo, y no puedo contar las veces que te dije que eras un dolor de cabeza, irresponsable, indisciplinado y demás. Hay veces en que aún lo pienso, pero no puedo negar que tienes algo más.

-¿Mejor pinta que tú?- dijo, burlón. Ese, el de las bromas, era su mejor amigo.

-No exactamente eso- contestó, aunque riéndose un poco. –Me refiero al instinto y al empeño. Cuando haces la tuya, generalmente sales bien parado, y, por ejemplo, cuando nos dijeron de venir a Cristal fuiste el primero en saltar del sofá. Es eso lo que digo.

-Pero… ¿y lo de hoy? ¿Lo del río? Casi hago que perdamos el pergamino y que terminemos los dos ahogados como ratas.

-Lo del pergamino fue mala suerte… en todo caso, digo, lo hiciste para ayudarme porque no había notado el león a mis espaldas. Te debo estar agradecido por eso.

-Pero también fue una gran tontería haber escapado solo con Hagar merodeando…

-Eso si fue una irresponsabilidad- admitió Keith. –Aunque me hizo reaccionar. Hasta entonces seguía cerrado en que haciendo las cosas a mi modo todo marcharía bien. Pero la pelea contigo, lo que dijiste y el golpe sirvieron para que bajara a tierra. Gracias…

-No fue nada- contestó Lance con una bella sonrisa. Sin embargo, algo aún le estaba intrigando. –Quisiera que me explicaras una cosa más- dijo, Keith levantó las cejas. -¿Por qué esos perturbadores silencios de hace rato?

El comandante hizo gesto de intentar recordar a qué se refería, aunque luego dejó escapar una risilla. El mayor lo miró extrañado.

-A decir verdad- suspiró avergonzado. –Era porque no encontraba la forma de decirte todo esto, no suele ser mi estilo. Aunque eres mi mejor amigo, cuesta.

Al piloto del león rojo la quijada le estuvo por llegar al suelo. ¿Tanto tormento por eso? Así que se largó a reír por no darse un golpe, o mejor aún, darle un golpe a su compañero. Los dos se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo por unos minutos hasta que, como de costumbre, Lance rompió el silencio.

-¿Crees que encontraremos esa medicina?- dijo, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-No lo dudo- contestó. Y se levantó para buscar la pista escrita en cuero, que hasta ahora entre un problema y otro jamás se habían tomado el tiempo de leer. Pero al abrirla, encontraron no indicaciones escritas sino lo que semejaban dibujos, todos hechos a simples líneas negras. Arriba del todo, una curva sinuosa que bajando primero en diagonal terminaba con un salto recto hacia abajo, al segundo conjunto. Este consistía en pequeñas curvas zigzagueantes con un origen común en la base y que se separaban a medida subían. Y la última, una bifurcación de lineas rectas donde sólo al final de una estaba la imagen de la flor estrella.

-¿Entiendes algo?- inquirió el mayor. El de traje rojo sacudió la cabeza con ojos cerrados en respuesta negativa. –Permíteme…

Cuando Lance lo tuvo en sus manos la situación no mejoró demasiado. Giró el cuero incontables veces tratando de dar con la forma correcta, y era tan enérgico en lo que hacía que semejaba a un niño desentrañando el secreto de un rompecabezas. Todo hasta que…

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó saltando de la emoción. Keith, que estaba casi dormido, se llevó un buen susto cuando su mejor amigo lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió para volverlo a la realidad.

-¿Cómo que lo tienes?- preguntó, rascándose la nuca.

-Claro que sí, mira…- y con el dedo índice siguió el recorrido de la primera curva sinuosa.

-¿Qué tiene esa curva?

-Es el río- dijo Lance, triunfal. –Y esta…- agregó señalando el ángulo recto. –Esta es la cascada por la que caímos.

Los ojos del comandante se abrieron ampliamente, lo que su compañero decía no era para nada disparatado.

-Y esto último es ese raro árbol que hay cerca de la entrada- finalizó, y, en efecto, las pequeñas curvas coincidían con las retorcidas ramas del mencionado tronco viejo.

-Lance, eres un genio- suspiró el menor, emocionado. –Eso quiere decir que estamos más cerca que nunca- agregó.

-La siguiente pista es en el árbol, vamos a investigar ya- propuso el joven de remera azul. No obstante, antes que se alejara, Keith lo tomó de la muñeca y lo frenó en seco.

-Haber descubierto esto significa que todo el tiempo desde que llegamos a Cristal no ha sido tiempo perdido. Además, con esta tormenta, si la siguiente pista está en algún pequeño detalle del árbol, no podremos reconocerla- dijo seriamente. El piloto del león rojo dio un suspiro resignado, pero por esa vez, y seguro que sólo por esa, obedeció a su comandante con una media sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

-Muy bien, vamos a dormir- finalizó.

Los dos amigos se recostaron dándose la espalda en lo más profundo de la cueva, mientras que afuera el viento y la nieve siguieron golpeando duro en el crudo invierno de Cristal.

Al despuntar el alba ya no quedaba más rastro de la tempestad excepto porque la nieve fresca estaba más blanda que lo normal. Algo de esa había bloqueado parcialmente la entrada de la caverna, y fue tarea de Keith, el primero en despertar, quitarla para poder salir sin problemas. Sólo cuando ya todo el trabajo estaba hecho, Lance abrió los ojos.

-Buen día- dijo, estirando los brazos en un gran bostezo. Su comandante se giró para verlo seriamente.

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que te estabas haciendo el dormido para no tener que mover la nieve

-¿Fue tan obvio?- inquirió el mayor, un poco sonrojado. El otro no pudo sino suspirar por no matarlo.

-Olvida eso- dijo, lo más tranquilo que pudo. –Ten- y le arrojó una fina roca tallada en forma de puñal.

-¿Cuándo hiciste esto?- inquirió, sorprendido por el excelente filo.

-Mientras te hacías el sota- contestó. –Ahora cuando salgamos busca una rama y hazte una lanza, la tuya quedó donde peleamos con los leones.

-Eso es cierto, bien pensado, amigo.

-Ahora vámonos, tenemos que investigar ese árbol.

Los dos muchachos caminaron rápidamente hasta el viejo tronco, pero a partir de ahí ya no tenían certeza de cómo continuar.

-¿El mapa no aclaraba nada?- preguntó el mayor, al que ya le habían contado diez vueltas alrededor del árbol.

-Negativo- suspiró Keith, que sin moverse tanto lo había recorrido con la mirada. Lance probó trepándose a la copa pero aún sin obtener resultado. Otras cinco vueltas y cayó rendido en la nieve.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí- bufó. Recostado contra el viejo tronco, el de traje rojo intentó reflexionar, volver sobre sus pisadas y descubrir qué era eso, la clave, que por el momento estaban obviando.

-¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó el líder, extrañado cuando vio a su compañero con la cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo metidas dentro del agujero, entre las raíces del árbol. Lo alarmante fue cuando pareció perderse dentro.

-¡Keith!

-¡Ya voy, amigo!- y sin dudarlo, el joven comandante también se arrojó, llevando por las dudas ambas lanzas, dentro del hoyo sin saber bien qué esperar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese tronco añejo protegía la entrada a un sistema de galerías subterráneas de roca y hielo? Se deslizó sin dejar de sorprenderse por el estrecho corredor de acceso hasta una caída poco prolija, aunque sobre algo increíblemente blando para un suelo de piedra. El problema es que ese algo era Lance.

-Estudié para almohadón pero fallé en la última prueba…- murmuró. No importaba que le estuvieran aplastando la caja torácica, seguía la ironía.

-Adivino que esa última prueba era la de paciencia- contestó Keith levantándose, y sin poder evitar que los ojos se le fueran, admirado por ese paisaje oculto. Llegaba muy poca luz, aunque para ellos era suficiente. La belleza y virginidad de las cuevas bastaban para que los dos exploradores se sintieran, además, intimidados.

-No recuerdo haber visto un lugar tan hermoso- suspiró el mayor, rozando con la yema de los dedos una de las tantas estalactitas, soberbias y mortales.

-Dentro de este sistema, en algún lugar, se esconde la medicina- dijo Keith. –No perdamos tiempo y vayamos a investigar.

Lance asintió resuelto, y con una delicadeza digna de las pisadas de un gato, comenzaron a recorrer ese laberinto helado.

En el antiguo campamento, los restos del fogón y los esqueletos de pescado eran prueba segura de que allí los dos jóvenes habían en efecto pasado la noche. El malvado gato azul, si bien se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acurrucado en la falda de su ama, había resultado un excelente rastreador. Fue la pequeña fiera la que dio con el sitio, reconociendo el aroma para él inconfundible de los exploradores que hacía tiempo le tenían prometido devorar. Al hacerlo, comenzó a maullar y rugir para llamar la atención y sus ojos emitieron el brillo propio de los momentos de emoción.

-¿Qué encontraste, mi querida mascota?- Hagar llegó hasta el lugar, y una vez cayó en la cuenta felicitó a su felino aliado acariciándolo a lo largo del lomo. A partir de ahí, las últimas huellas, frescas por llevar pocas horas, los condujeron al retorcido árbol que era la entrada a las galerías.

-Miau- y el gato señaló con una pata el agujero.

-¿Es allí?- preguntó la bruja. Un movimiento de cabeza y un maullido le dieron la respuesta afirmativa.

-En ese caso, vamos pronto. Ven aquí- y llamó entonces a su más reciente creación, que los había estado siguiendo todo el camino aunque a una prudente distancia.

De los dos leones de nieve que antes usara para atacar a los miembros de la Fuerza Voltron, el que Lance hirió en el vientre había muerto a las horas, y el otro, así como estaba, no era más que un animal inútil a sus planes. Pero ella no era la bruja de Zarkon sólo por verse amenazante, así que usó su oscuro poder para convertir a esa inocente fiera en una terrible bestia con un único pensamiento: matar. Una criatura de andar bípedo con la cabeza y cola del león, cubierta con una afilada armadura negra y garras de acero capaces de cortar cualquier cosa, incluso la roca.

No había forma, pensaba Hagar, que los exploradores pudieran sobrevivir a un encuentro con esa criatura armados únicamente con lanzas, no. Así, los tres seres de almas negras se adentraron también en las hermosas cuevas de hielo sin otra intención que evitar que aquellos que de verdad lo necesitaran no pudieran hacerse con el mayor tesoro que escondía Cristal.

Entretanto, luego de caminar un importante trecho, los dos jóvenes se encontraron con que el camino se dividía ahora en dos posibles sendas.

-¿Por cuál?- preguntó Lance. Keith suspiró y sabiamente desenrolló el cuero. Las últimas líneas eran la clave para tomar el camino correcto. Tras acomodarlo y verlo un par de veces para estar del todo seguro, el comandante tomó su determinación.

-Por esa- y señaló el túnel izquierdo. El mayor asintió y siguió a su amigo en el nuevo corredor. Sin embargo, cada pocos pasos se volteaba nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el muchacho de las botas blancas.

-Temo que nos siguen- dijo el piloto del león rojo, preocupado.

-Seguramente sea Hagar, debemos darnos prisa- suspiró Keith seriamente.

-No- lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo firmemente de la muñeca. –Si seguimos sólo les estaríamos mostrando el camino hasta la medicina. Debemos derrotarlos antes.

-Tienes razón- admitió el comandante. –Les enseñaremos que somos el mejor equipo- agregó con una media sonrisa.

El otro joven no tuvo más tiempo de responder, pues a sus espaldas se escucharon los graves rugidos de la bestia. Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos cuando vieron a la enorme silueta caminando hacia ellos. Seguido a eso dos pares de ojos amarillos, de la bruja y su gato, resplandecieron entre las sombras pues era realmente poca la luz que llegaba a esas profundidades.

-Es su fin, exploradores espaciales- río Hagar, coreada por su compañero felino. La bestia se adelantó y enseñó el poder de sus garras cortando limpiamente varias estalactitas que colgaban del techo.

-¡Ataca!- exclamó levantando su retorcido bastón, y el feroz león arremetió lanzando zarpazos. Keith y Lance empuñaron sus lanzas listos para hacerle frente, pero mientras peleaban el segundo al mando se vio de pronto distraído por un movimiento que vio por el rabillo del ojo. La malvada bruja y su gato se estaban escurriendo a sus espaldas, seguramente para destruir la medicina.

-¡Trata de estar aquí tú solo!- gritó, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la zona más oscura y profunda. –¡Yo voy a detener a la bruja!

El líder de la Fuerza Voltron comprendió al instante, e intentó como pudo contener a la fiera que representaba un desafío mucho peor que los leones de nieve.

Hagar no avanzó más que unos metros antes de que Lance, rebotando ágilmente en una pared, cayera en medio del camino y le cortara la cancha. En sus ojos ardientes se veía la clara intención de acabar con ella que trasladaba a su afilada lanza. Ella correspondió con su báculo y las armas se trabaron en un duelo que el joven hacía tiempo esperaba, aparte de la misión era una especie de revancha por lo hecho a Hunk, Pidge, y tiempo antes, a Sven.

El gato azul rugió enfadado y sin pensarlo saltó para clavar garras y colmillos en el cuello de su enemigo. El grito del muchacho resonó a lo largo de la cueva, provocando que el hielo que colgaba del techo comenzara a tornarse inestable. Mientras Lance luchaba con el gato, la bruja aprovechó para golpearlo en las rodillas con su bastón, desparramándolo desprolijamente en el suelo.

-¡Lance!- y oyendo el grito, Keith se giró para ver lo ocurrido, gran error, pues de un zarpazo el león destrozó la madera de su lanza como si fuera un simple palillo. Al joven comandante eso le dificultó las cosas aún más, ya que perdió la única manera que tenía de mantenerlo a una cierta distancia.

Aún con eso, el hábil joven usó su entrenamiento en artes marciales y defensa para golpearlo en numerosas ocasiones. Sin embargo, la armadura que le protegía el torso, abdomen, y las rodilleras parecían impenetrables, tanto para sus nudillos como para la punta de su lanza ahora en función de puñal.

El daño en las articulaciones del otro joven había sido importante, por lo que se le estaba dificultando de sobremanera incorporarse. Comprendiendo eso, Hagar creyó que era mejor apresurarse en obtener la medicina que seguir entreteniéndose con el magullado piloto. Así, mientras el felino azul continuaba mordiéndolo ella volvió a intentar escapar. Pero Lance, que había imaginado sus movimientos, en un enorme esfuerzo mezcla de determinación y deseo de venganza, se quitó de encima al gato tomándolo del cuero del cuello y lo estrelló con la pared de hielo. Pero eso no bastaba, debía sí o sí frenar a la bruja negra y con las piernas así de maltratadas no creía poder alcanzarla. Entonces, alzando la mirada al techo vio un enorme conjunto de estalactitas más adelante, justo donde ella se dirigía.

"Por favor, que esto funcione, por ustedes" murmuró, pensando en sus amigos, y besó la punta de su lanza antes de arrojarla con toda la fuerza de su brazo hacia ese conjunto de cristales sobresalientes.

-¡¿Pero qué?- y la jugada le salió perfecta, pues el arma al enterrarse en el hielo, sumada a la inestabilidad de toda el sitio desde que largó aquel alarido, terminó con que todo se desmoronara sobre el ser de oscura alma.

Keith entretanto no había tenido mucha suerte, y sin llegar a enterrarle las garras el león lo había revolcado en varias ocasiones, y su típica energía comenzaba a mermar. Había probado atacar de todas las formas pero no encontró modo de traspasar la poderosa armadura. Sólo una vez cuando cayó cerca de sus patas posteriores y lo vio desde abajo pudo imaginarse la que sería su alternativa final. Pero ese instante de reflexión le fue en un instante menos para esquivar la potente patada que su enemigo que había lanzado.

El joven comandante quedó tirado contra una de las paredes y mientras intentaba levantarse vio la aterradora imagen de la bestia con el brazo derecho elevado pronto para asestar un zarpazo final. Pero no llegó a destino, al menos no el que pretendió en primera instancia. Lance, armado con un afilado trozo de hielo se interpuso en el camino recibiendo el impacto sobre su cuerpo delicado. Con un grito silencioso, el muchacho cayó de costado en el frío suelo.

Eso hizo que el piloto del león negro y líder de la Fuerza Voltron bajara de una vez a tierra, y ese momento de distracción le valió para, rebote en la pared de por medio, poder llegar a colgarse del cuello del animal. Ese era hasta el momento el único lugar donde no había atacado y que estaba desprovisto de otra protección que no fuera el lanudo pelaje natural del león de nieve. Así, tomó la punta de lanza y la enterró con toda su fuerza despellejando a la fiera y cerrando de una vez por todas esa cruenta lucha.

Mientras la bestia caía muerta y desangrada, Keith de un prolijo salto aterrizó en el suelo viendo seriamente hacia donde la bruja Hagar, bastante lastimada, luchaba por liberarse de la lluvia de hielo que su compañero le había propinado. Contra la otra pared, el gato azul comenzaba vagamente a recuperar la conciencia. El joven no lo pensó y tomó al pequeño felino del cuero poniendo el arma ensangrentada peligrosamente bajo su garganta.

-O se van, o lo mato- amenazó, y en su tono se veía clarito que no lo estaba dudando.

-¡Lo que tú quieras pero no le hagas nada!- rogó ella, extendiendo débilmente una de sus manos huesudas. El comandante asintió y arrojó el animal a los brazos de su ama, gravemente herida, que al sentirlo cerca lo arropó en su raída capa para salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada.

Casi por instinto, Keith suspiró aliviado y esbozó una sonrisa, con la que quiso ver a su mejor amigo y festejar esa victoria.

-Lo hicimos, ¡no hay quien pueda con nuestro equipo!- exclamó, volteando. Entonces, horror. Lance no se levantaba. Conmocionado corrió hasta donde estaba y apoyó suavemente una mano en la mejilla descubierta.

-No lo dudo- suspiró el muchacho débilmente, entreabriendo los ojos. –Nuestro equipo fue increíble.

El menor recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y al llegar al abdomen vio como la sangre se escurría, tal era el daño que había hecho sólo ese zarpazo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es y lo seguirá siendo!

-Keith…- intentó decir, apretando los dientes por el dolor punzante que emanaba de su profunda herida.

-Déjate de tonterías, te cargaré a mis hombros, pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo.

-Comandante, escúcheme- volvió a intentar. –La cueva se está desmoronando y podría bloquearse el camino en cualquier momento. Tiene que irse.

-Lance, tú escúchame- respondió. –Yo no soy ahora tu comandante, soy tu amigo. Y no me importa la misión, sino tú.

-Entonces, amigo- te pediré este favor- y mientras el laberinto de hielo seguía destruyéndose sin parar, la boca del muchacho comenzó a ahogarlo en un sabor amargo y metálico. –Consigue esa medicina y haz que toda la sangre derramada no haya sido en vano.

Al imperturbable soldado de tantas batallas, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero más decidido que nunca estaba a conseguir ahora el preciado tesoro que habían venido a buscar y del que estaba más cerca que nunca. Keith abandonó el lugar corriendo y sin voltearse pues sabía que si pensaba, jamás hubiera dejado a su amigo en esos momentos críticos, no, lo que más deseaba era haber permanecido a su lado.

El muchacho siguió el sendero entre las rocas y hielo que caían hasta que, a lo lejos, al final, vio una inusual luz que rompía con el equilibrio de ese lugar profundo. Allí era, en una depresión a la que se accedía por una perfecta escalera de piedra, tallada seguramente por los primeros habitantes de Cristal y guardianes de su leyenda.

"¿Pero qué…?" y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al posar su mirada en ese claro, el único sitio en todo ese mundo donde la tierra no dormía bajo un manto de nieve. Un diminuto agujero en el techo permitía que un haz de luz penetrara, creando condiciones propicias para que creciera la vida vegetal. Sin embargo, todo estaba marchito.

Desesperado, Keith corrió entre el seco follaje y sostuvo entre la yema de sus dedos una de las legendarias flores, pero estaba tan deteriorada que al mínimo roce la delicada superficie blanca se convirtió en nada más que un polvo inútil. Instintivamente escarbó entre las raíces con la esperanza de encontrar algún brote verde, mas no había nada. Al contrario, sus uñas rasparon algo duro que al tomarlo lo llenó de horror. Era un hueso largo, muy probablemente un fémur y que aún contenía restos de carne, conservada en el cruel frío.

Con un mejor escaneo se dio cuenta que no era sólo eso, sino que esqueletos enteros de hombres, niños y algunos animales yacían en medio de las plantas muertas. Asustado por el descubrimiento, el joven comandante arrojó lejos el hueso y retrocedió hasta chocarse con una de las paredes, las únicas en el sistema descubiertas completamente de hielo. ¿Acaso todas esas personas habían muerto persiguiendo en vano la leyenda de esa planta milagrosa que no había sido capaz ni de salvarse ella misma? El túnel de acceso continuaba desmoronándose, haciéndolo pensar que si no se apuraba podría quedar él también atrapado. Pero, si el milagro no existía, ¿qué importaba ya?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar sin saber qué hacer e intentando imaginar lo que sucedía en algún lugar de Diamante y lo que pronto acaecería ante su fallo en esta importante misión.

"Lo lamento, amigos, les fallé" murmuró. Y ardiendo en impotencia se golpeó el mismo la cabeza contra la pared, notando entonces las extrañas marcas, como de pintura, que la adornaban todo alrededor. Una mezcla de trazos rojos, negros y amarillos en una forma peculiar y a la vez familiar. ¡Eran las naves asesinas de Zarkon! El piloto del león negro retrocedió instintivamente y mirando alrededor descubrió más y mas figuras que parecían moverse, y contaban una historia.

Sin ser un paraíso por su duro clima, en Cristal vivían pacíficamente muchas familias. A su alrededor, en paz y armonía y guiados por sus propias leyes, lobos, leones y ciervos gobernaban la taiga, las estepas y las montañas. Todo hasta que la armada de Zarkon atacó. Las naves incendiaron los bosques y los animales corrieron desesperados por salvarse mientras que los ejércitos de robots devastaron los poblados, tomaron prisioneros y mataron a todos los que opusieron resistencia. Unos pocos huyeron hasta esa caverna subterránea, pero mientras aún en la desgracia cada uno tiraba para su lado, todo fue hambruna, peleas y muerte. Sin embargo, cuando decidieron apoyarse y ser solidarios entre ellos, nació la flor estrella como regalo de la naturaleza para sanar a todos los heridos de cuerpo y alma, las víctimas de la ambición de un malvado emperador.

No explicaba la historia por qué ahora todo volvía a ser muerte, pero a sus ojos ya no le interesaba. Bajó la cabeza, solidarizándose en su interior con aquel desdichado planeta, y clamando en sus adentros que con sus propias manos tomaría revancha. Pero allí ya no había nada que hacer para él, y sintiéndose terriblemente agotado y débil decidió reemprender el camino de regreso. Sin embargo, apenas volvió la vista a la entrada tuvo que parpadear para estar seguro que su alma dolida no estaba engañando sus sentidos, pero no. Jadeando, rengueando, y apoyándose en su arma como un bastón, allí estaba su compañero Lance, que hasta llegado al borde cayó por la escalera de roca.

-¡Amigo, aquí estoy!- y sin dudarlo Keith corrió y atrapó al débil muchacho en sus brazos. Aún en semejante desazón, estaban juntos en eso. El mayor entreabrió los ojos y le dedicó una bella sonrisa.

-Sabía que estabas aquí, como no- suspiró con el poco aire que su agotado pecho le podía proporcionar. El joven comandante correspondió la sonrisa, aunque temeroso de cómo reaccionaría su mejor amigo una vez cayera en la cuenta que el viaje había sido en vano. Pero no.

Tal como relataba la antigua historia, separados era muerte y juntos era vida, y al volver la mirada el mágico ecosistema despertó de su largo sueño.

Las hojas resplandecieron del color de las esmeraldas, las estrellas tristes y caídas se tornaron blanquísimas y fuertes, embriagando a los muchachos con su relajante perfume. Los cadáveres dejaron ver su verdadera identidad y naturaleza, los adultos hablaban, los niños jugaban y una pareja de lobos corría y aullaba de gozo. Incluso un par de mariposas, animales extraordinarios para el clima de Cristal, revolotearon alegremente alrededor de los exploradores.

-Lo logramos- musitó Lance, entregado totalmente a lo que veía.

-Sí...- respondió su comandante, también admirado.

Y los dos se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos esos recuerdos maravillosos de otras épocas, un mensaje de paz y esperanza que hizo arder la llama de sus ganas de continuar.

-Recordemos a lo que vinimos- suspiró el segundo al mando.

-Tienes razón- contestó Keith, dejando a su amigo suavemente en el suelo y acercándose con cautela adónde crecían las hermosas flores. Pareció por un momento que todos los espíritus detuvieron su quehacer para verle, aunque sea sólo por un momento. En los ojos de todos se traslucía el acuerdo y la aceptación.

-Estas flores salvarán las vidas de mis amigos- murmuró el muchacho, como pidiéndole permiso al planeta por lo que tomaba. Cortó algunas, las necesarias sin ser codicioso y cuando ya hubo terminado, las almas continuaron en su incesante revoloteo.

-Vamos, amigo- le dijo el joven comandante a su compañero, pasándose una mano por sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo. Apenas ellos abandonaron el sitio, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

El atardecer en Arus era un espectáculo hermoso, pero ese día la joven Allura no pudo disfrutarlo. Más temprano había ido a ver como se encontraban sus amigos, y lo visto no parecía augurar nada bueno. Primero, habían perdido el conocimiento, segundo, la movilidad en todo el cuerpo, y ahora el veneno había afectado su sistema nervioso de tal modo que hasta el diafragma estaba casi paralizado por completo y necesitaban de un respirador. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que también sus agotados corazones se rindieran y los hicieran transitar silenciosamente de un sueño a otro.

Aparte de eso, con sólo un miembro de la Fuerza Voltron activo por si la armada de Zarkon atacaba, el planeta estaba en un estado de máxima alerta y vigilancia. La princesa, sofocada por el ambiente de oscuridad en el castillo, se las había arreglado para burlar a su nana y Corán y poder salir fuera de las murallas a despejar su mente. Era peligroso, lo sabía, era la futura heredera al trono y no debía salir sin escolta, también se conocía el verso de memoria, pero francamente, en ese momento no le importaba.

Todo el pueblo se había unido fraternalmente en el dolor que los asolaba, pero no por eso podían dejar de lado completamente sus obligaciones. Al paso sereno y triste de la princesa, los niños se asomaron de sus hogares sólo para saludarla y los demás habitantes, cada uno a su modo, le hicieron saber que estaba a su entero servicio. Durante su recorrido, se cruzó delante del taller de Roque, artesano en madera que toda su vida había cumplido los encargos de la realeza; y por costumbre se detuvo unos minutos a deleitarse con la eficiente labor del anciano.

Sus trabajos eran sencillamente hermosos, estatuas talladas, mesas y camas con grabados exquisitos y delicados estuches para alhajas selectas. Pero esa vez, muy a su pesar, se encontraba preparando algo muy diferente. Allura debió llevarse sí o sí una mano a los labios para no gritar por su espantoso descubrimiento: se habían mandado hacer dos finos ataúdes blancos con relieves y bajos relieves de leones rugiendo y luchando. ¿Acaso ya todos habían perdido la esperanza? Eso parecía.

A la noche, la joven no se sentía con ganas de probar bocado y pese a los discursos y sermones de Nanny sobre el cuidado personal, pasó primero a ver a sus amigos y luego se encerró en su habitación a seguir orando silenciosamente por su vida. Los días y horas pasaban, Keith y Lance no se comunicaban y al parecer sólo algo podía salvarlos: un milagro. Así, esperándolo, contempló el hermoso cielo adornado por sus tres lunas que se veían perfectamente desde su amplio ventanal. Y si bien su cuerpo estaba allí, sus pensamientos hacía rato habían partido lejos al encuentro de alguien en particular.

Era extraño y no encontraba palabra alguna para definir aquello, porque definir es en definitiva, limitar, decir hasta dónde se llega y lo que es ya imposible de abarcar. ¿Una excelente amistad? De niña sus únicos amigos habían sido los simpáticos ratones espaciales, y no tenía verdadera experiencia en cuanto a amistades humanas. Sí sentía un inquebrantable deseo de estar a su lado y velar por su bienestar, y aunque él en todo momento la había protegido, no parecía demostrar lo mismo. ¿O sí? A fin de cuentas, era de los pocos que le iban de igual a igual y que la trataba más por gente que por princesa. ¿Quién más en el castillo se hubiera atrevido a reírse en su misma cara? En situaciones tensas, eso calmaba, pero en otras admitía era desesperante. Pero ese era él con defectos y virtudes, y desde que había partido no dejaba de extrañarlo en silencio.

Pero de pronto, ese silencio se rompió como cuando un rayo parte el cielo. Conocía ese sonido, como no, mucho más estridente que el de cualquier otra aeronave. Sintiendo el corazón latiendo fuerte miró alto, alto en el cielo, y los vio.

Todas las luces del Castillo de los Leones se encendieron en un instante y, percibiendo el estruendo, el pueblo en la noche despertó de su sueño para salir a la calle a ver cuales eran las nuevas, si es que eran buenas. El león negro y el rojo aparecieron surcando el cielo con ese encanto tan único de las piezas de Voltron y aparcaron justo a la entrada del castillo.

Coran, Nanny y la princesa Allura vieron a Keith descender primero, y que antes que cualquier otra cosa fue a asistir a su compañero, al que se le notaba aún a la distancia el vendaje en el vientre y que no caminaba bien solo. Todos fueron corriendo a recibirlos con auténticas lágrimas en sus ojos, y aunque ninguno hablaba, la pregunta era tan obvia que atravesaba las barreras de la palabra y del entendimiento.

-Tuvimos éxito- dijo el joven comandante, y de su bolsillo sacó varias flores, algo arrugadas pero bien conservadas y que emanaban ese brillo de misterio y de magia. La mirada de los tres quedó absolutamente maravillada.

-Vamos adentro- dijo el viejo diplomático, y corrieron a toda prisa pues para Hunk y Pidge era el último soplo de aliento.

Nanny preparó una infusión con las flores trozadas mientras que los demás limpiaron y curaron la herida de Lance. El resto eran sólo cortes y moretones a los que no había que darles más que un breve tiempo.

Ante la mirada expectante de los todos, el líquido extraído de las plantas se administró directo en la sangre de los dos enfermos para que pudiera distribuirse rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. Ahora, el resto era de ellos.

-¿Y fue muy difícil?- preguntó la princesa en medio del silencio.

-No te das una idea- contestó Lance.

-Es verdad- agregó Keith. –La bruja de Zarkon fue tras nosotros e hizo que todo fuera más complicado.

Allura se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar esa noticia.

-¿Pero cómo hicieron? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Le dimos una buena paliza- respondió el segundo al mando, regalándole una sonrisa que solamente él podía.

Y en medio de la tertulia, se escucharon quejidos provenientes de las camas de los dos enfermos. Aún con la visión borrosa, Hunk y Pidge habían movido un poco los brazos y entreabierto los ojos.

-De verdad que es un milagro- suspiró el viejo Coran, que no dejaba de demostrar la alegría en su tono. Luego volteó hacia los dos recién llegados. –Acérquense a ver lo que han logrado.

Ambos caminaron despacio hacia sus compañeros y quedaron fascinados con lo rápido que habían actuado las flores de Cristal. El más joven del escuadrón fue el primero en emitir palabra.

-Hola muchachos- suspiró, aún débil, pero sonriendo.

-Es bueno verte, pequeño Pidge- contestó Lance, con la ternura de un hermano mayor. Ellos dos eran especialmente cercanos, uno animaba al otro a hacerse valer pese a lo chico en edad y tamaño y él correspondía siendo el principal apoyo en aquellos frecuentes episodios donde el ánimo oscilaba entre la depresión y la manía.

El piloto del león amarillo al despabilarse dejó escapar un enorme bostezo.

-Que agrado tenerte de vuelta, Hunk- dijo su comandante.

-¿Qué dices?- inquirió, pues al parecer, no recordaba nada más que no había terminado aquella cena. Fue su mismo estómago quien en eso hizo enfoque rugiendo de un modo que recordaba a su nave en el despegue.

-Vengan a ver esto- los interrumpió la princesa, viendo por la ventana. Al asomarse notaron a la gran multitud de gente reunida en la entrada del castillo para aclamar la hazaña hecha por los dos valientes que habían viajado a Cristal.

-Esto es para ustedes- habló la nana, que, inusualmente, se dirigió a los jóvenes con calma y aprecio.

-Vamos, tienen que salir a responder- los animo Coran. Los mejores amigos se miraron primero algo incrédulos, pero finalmente accedieron a presentarse.

Así aparecieron en la fachada, Keith, el comandante, y Lance, el segundo al mando, para contestar el cariño y agradecimiento que les brindaba la población entera. Para que la paz reinara en el universo, faltaba aún un largo camino, pero momentos como ese no hacían más que alimentar el sentimiento y avivar la esperanza. Extasiados en eso, los dos jóvenes contestaban los aplausos con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa sencilla.

Y desde arriba, la princesa los veía orgullosa, si bien no podía negar que sus ojos se iban para solamente un lado. Era apresurado, pero quizá en el menos esperado de esos dos muchachos Arus encontraría al rey valiente y fuerte que tanto estaba necesitando. Y lo que era más, ella encontraría al que la valorara más por Allura que por princesa, el único que por perfecta mezcla de orgullo y simpleza era de verdad digno de estar a su lado.

¿Fin?


End file.
